Beach Vacation
by Beccablue39
Summary: The Ouran High School Host Club takes a trip to the beach. Tamaki and Kyouya go walking and they come across a cave. Sequel to "Tamaki's Idea"   Warnings inside, this story contains STRONG YAOI! So if you dont like that, then please turn back now!


**Hi there! Well, this is a continuation for my story "Tamaki's Idea" and I just want to give a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! And I didn't get any flames! I've never gotten one before….and I really don't want to receive any either….so PLEASE NO FLAMES! Again, thanks sooooo much to everyone who reviewed! It makes me happy to see reviews….and it makes me want to write more (even though I'm pretty darn sure my writing sucks)….so if you want me to write…you should review my stories ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB…..If I did…then why would I be writing this?**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Twincest, Voyeurism, Rimming, Anal, and all that good stuff XD**

**

* * *

**

_Splash…Splash….Splash…_

Kyouya closed his eyes, and for just one moment, tried to relax to the calming sound of the waves crashing against the shore. At first, he thought this "Host Club Field Trip" was a bad idea, but when he arrived at Honey-Sempai's private beach he quickly realized how wrong he was. The beach was beautiful. The sand was white, and the ocean was so clean and clear he could see straight down to the bottom. To him, it was paradise. It took his mind off of the stressful, never-ending work he would have to do once they returned to Ouran Academy.

He slowly breathed in the scent of the salty ocean, and relaxed further into is chair, sipping on his refreshing iced coffee. Haruhi, who was sitting next to him reading a book, occasionally laughed when she looked up to see Honey trying (and failing miserably) to dunk Mori underwater.

Kyouya peeked an eye open when Haruhi laughed particularly hard at the boys playing in the water, and glanced out to the ocean to be met with an extremely arousing sight.

_Tamaki._

He was standing in knee-deep water, beads of water sliding down his toned chest, with his eyes closed and his head tilted back as he basked in the warm glow of the sun. His hair was damp, so it stuck to his forehead, and he had a hand splayed over his chest.

That sight alone immediately made Kyouya's member give a twitch through his swim wear. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

_Oh, how I would love to just lick that water right off his shoulder as he thrus-_

"-ya Kyouya!"

His thoughts were interrupted by a concerned Haruhi, and he found himself blushing lightly at his lewd thoughts.

"Is everything alright? You've been acting a bit…." Haruhi thought out her choice of words carefully before resuming, "strange today…" she trailed off, letting her thought hang in the silence that followed her question. Kyouya pressed his glasses back up to his face as took his eyes off of the blonde god standing in the water.

He made eye contact with her, and replied, "Just calculating out what exactly I need to do once we return to school." Kyouya ended his statement with a reassuring smile.

He hated lying to the seemingly innocent girl, but it would probably be best if she didn't know what exactly was going on between Tamaki and himself.

"Hey, do you think you could get me a bottle of water out of the cooler?"

_Speak of the devil himself._

Kyouya whipped his head around to see Tamaki standing in front of his chair, still dripping wet. He quickly got up and walked to the cooler, so he could get his friend some water. As he opened the cooler, he heard Tamaki question Haruhi about the whereabouts of the Hitachiin twins.

"Oh, they ran off awhile ago. I think they said something about exploring the beach," she replied.

"Why that sounds like a marvelous idea! C'mon Kyouya, we are going to go explore the beach too! Maybe we will see Hikaru and Kaoru! Or mayb-"

Kyouya suddenly tossed an ice cold water bottle at Tamaki, immediately and effectively shutting the blonde teen up.

"Owww! What was that for?" Tamaki whined to Kyouya. Suddenly, he started to walk away, leaving a very confused Tamaki behind him.

"Well, are we going to explore this beach or not?" He called back with a smirk. Needless to say, Tamaki quickly followed.

Fifteen minutes later, the two boys were still walking along the beach, enjoying the peaceful silence and the company of one another. Tamaki suddenly reached over and grabbed the dark haired boys hand, and laced their fingers together.

"What are you doing? What if someone were to see us!" Kyouya tried to pull his hand away, but was unsuccessful.

"Don't worry, they can see us," The blonde replied quickly, as he gave Kyouya's hand a loving squeeze. To further prove his point, he turned around and made sure they couldn't be seen by Haruhi, Honey, or Mori. It didn't do much to relax Kyouya, but he still held Tamaki's hand.

The kept walking together in silence for a bit longer, and suddenly they came up to a cave.

"Maybe we should just go back, or we could just go aroun-" Kyouyas words were cut short when a loud moan escaped the cave.

"Someone is in there! They must need help!" And with that, the blonde ran into the cave, determined to rescue the "mystery being" from whatever was inside.

_The imbecile, it's just like him to jump to irrational conclusions. Oh well, might as well go and see what's wrong. It could be beneficial…._

And with that thought, Kyouya walked into the cave to help Tamaki. As he walked through the mouth of the cave, he heard more moans and groans, and he suddenly spotted Tamaki hiding behind a rock that could easily hide a few people, slightly peering over the top. His face was flushed, and he had an odd look in his violet eyes.

Kyouya's curiosity got the best of him, and he decided to join Tamaki behind the rock, as the moans got louder. Suddenly, it dawned on him. Those moans weren't of pain. They were of _pleasure._

He looked over the top of the rock, and his eyes widened in shock.

"I think we found the twins."

And indeed they did. The sight that met him was both shocking, and surprisingly arousing. Kaoru was on his back, lying on top of some towels that were placed there obviously to make his position more comfortable. His swimming trunks were down past his knees, and his dripping erection was exposed for all to see. Besides the part that was being eagerly sucked in by Hikaru's mouth. Kaoru's back arched involuntarily as his brother visibly sucked his member harder. Moans escaped swollen lips, sending shivers down the dark haired boys spine. Despite himself, Kyouya found himself hardening beneath his swimwear.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand slithering up his chest.

_When did Tamaki get behind me?_

That hand kept traveling upwards, brushing over hardened nipples, making him gasp and arch.

_Since when am I so sensitive?_

Finally, Tamaki grasped Kyouya's chin and turned his head to the side, and in one fluid motion, he caught the other boys lips with his own. The kiss was rough and demanding, and it caught Kyouya by surprise. He gasped, and Tamaki took that as an opportunity to shove his tongue in the other boys mouth. Kyouya let Tamaki dominate the kiss for a moment, seeing as he was taken by surprise, but he quickly regained his composure and began kissing back just as fiercely. Mouths were pressed together, teeth clashing and clanking against each other, and tongues danced a sinful dance. Tamaki moved his hand from Kyouya's chin to the back of his head, to grasp the dark locks tightly and pull his head back, so he could ravish his pale neck.

Kyouya gasped in much needed air when he was released from the almost punishing kiss, and tried to hold back his moans as Tamaki bit sharply at his neck, marking him,_ claiming_ him. Suddenly, he found himself pressed back against the rock, his head just over the top, so he could still see exactly what the twins were doing, instead of just listening to the sounds that were being emitted from them and guessing what they were up to. Tamaki put his lips right against Kyouyas ear.

"Watch them," he whispered. His voice was rough and husky, and full of lust. It sent a strong shudder down Kyouya's spine, and made his cock twitch in anticipation for what was to come.

Suddenly the moans coming from Kaoru grew louder and more desperate, and Kyouya let his eyes fall upon the twins. The younger was now on his hands and knees, and his twin was kissing a trail down his spine, his hands roaming Kaoru's chest. Kyouya felt Tamaki's hands begin to wander around his chest, mimicking Hikaru's actions. He began to suck and nip at Kyouya;s neck, while pinching and twisting his nipples, making him bite his lip to stop moans and whimpers from escaping his kiss- bruised lips.

Hikaru was now kissing down his brothers spine, making him arch and whimper low in his throat. He continued licking downwards, until he reached his brothers puckered opening. Kaoru's moans escalated, and the faint blush that painted cheeks was replaced with a much deeper shade of red. His unseeing eyes were clouded with lust, and his mouth hung open as his brother licked his now twitching hole.

Kyouya felt Tamaki's hands travel lower, until they were teasing the waistband of his swimsuit. Tamaki dipped his hand inside, gripping Kyouya's hard and leaking member and giving a few experimental tugs, making the dark haired male let out a low, sensual groan.

Looking back over the rock, Hikaru now had two of his long, slender fingers inside his younger brothers ass, and he was gently thrusting them. Kaoru had a look of pure ecstasy written on his face, and he soon began to thrust back against the fingers that were giving him so much pleasure. Hikaru added another finger, and soon enough, he was spitting on his hand for lubricant.

"Are you ready for me, Kaoru?" Questioned Hikaru. All he got for an answer was a whine and a buck of his brothers hips. Hikaru put the head of his leaking cock against Kaoru's quivering hole, but didn't push inside just yet.

Tamaki suddenly pulled down the only article of clothing Kyouya had on, and turned him around, pressing his chest against his lovers. He kissed him again and gripped his erection harder. Kyouya felt the pleasure in his groin grow more intense with each stroke, and his orgasm was rapidly approaching. He thrust his hips erratically, as Tamaki fucked his mouth with his tongue, a preview for what was to come. Kyouya broke the passionate kiss.

"T-Tamaki…..nngh! Stop….or I'm going to come," he panted out. He didn't want it to be over so quickly.

Reluctantly, the blonde teen ceased his movements, and he turned Kyouya around again.

"Bend over," he ordered.

Kyouya did as he was told, and bent over, his hands pressed against the cold and damp rock. He could still see what the twins were doing. Hikaru still only had the head of his member pressed against his brothers as-

"Ahhhhh!"

Hikaru slammed his cock balls-deep into his twin without even a warning. He leaned down and pressed his chest against Kaoru's back, feeling his muscles clench hard around him. He was sure that if either one of them moved, that he would come immediately.

Kyouya gasped as slick fingers prodded at his entrance, and he hung his head down, fighting the urge to just fuck himself with those fingers. Tamaki started to stretch his lovers body, thrusting his fingers and spreading them apart gently. Soon, he added a third finger, and Kyouya tensed up. It_ hurt!_

"Relax," Tamaki murmured quietly in the dark-haired boys ear. He planted a soft kiss on his back, and gently began to stretch him once again. Soon the burning pain Kyouya felt faded into a dull ache, and when Tamaki brushed a bundle of nerves that lay deep inside him, his body surged with pleasure. He brushed up against that spot a few more times, and pulled out his fingers, earning a whine from Kyouya. He used his own pre-cum as a makeshift lubricant, and grabbed Kyouya's hips. Tamaki slowly slid his member into Kyouya.

Kyouya locked his jaw, as tears started to form in his eyes. He refused to cry. He would _not_ show any weakness. But he would admit that it hurt. Finally, Tamaki was fully seated inside his lover. He hated that Kyouya was in pain, he never wanted to hurt him, _ever. _

"It will get better, but it will only hurt worse if you don't relax," Tamaki cooed, placing gentle kisses all over Kyouya's back, trying to distract him from the pain. He let his lover become adjusted to him a moment longer, before he began to pull out, and slowly push back in.

The stinging pain slowly began to recede with each thrust into his body. He could still hear the pleasured moans and cries of the twins, who were obviously nearing their release. Suddenly, shocks of pleasure ran through every inch of his body, and while dots clouded his vision. He heard a muffled moan come from behind him, and he suddenly felt a hot chest press against his back.

" You're clenching around me so _deliciously_," Tamaki hissed in his ear, thrusting hard against his prostate, making the latter catch his breath and moan out. His cock twitched, desperate for some kind of contact.

"You'd better be quiet, or they might catch us," teased the blonde, as he began thrusting harder into Kyouya. As he fucked him, he reached down and started to toy with his lovers nipples, rubbing and twisting them, earning a yelp. Kyouya was now thrusting his ass back against Tamaki, when suddenly he grabbed a fist full of his dark hair and pulled him up, his back now pressed to the blondes chest.

He could see the twins clearly. Kaoru was on top of Hikaru, riding him hard and fast. Hikaru's hand were clenched onto his brothers slender hips, his face contorted in pleasure, and tomorrow there were going to be finger shaped bruises. That sight alone served to arouse Kyouya even more. He gasped and his eyes rolled back into his head and he felt Tamaki bite hard at his neck.

"Nngh!"

Tamaki licked lovingly at the mark he had just made. Now everyone would know that Kyouya belonged to _him._ He thrust into his dark-haired lover faster as his release neared. His hips jerked erratically, and he reached down to grab Kyouya's swollen cock.

Kaoru threw his head back and let out a sharp cry as he twisted and pinched his own nipples, and his brother jerked harshly at his member.

"C-cumming…..I'm cumming Hikaru!" Kaoru panted, as he thrust his hips downward faster. He was so close that he could taste it. The heat that was pooled in his belly was threatening to spill out.

"I'm almost there…..just wait a bit longer….please…..let me cum with you…" Hikaru whispered, canting his hips faster and harder into his twin. They worked against each other, desperately searching for their orgasm. Suddenly, they both stilled, screams of each others names escaping their lips. Kaoru's cock twitched violently in Hikaru's hand, and thick streams of milky white fluid shot out of the tip of his member. Their bodies shuddered violently, and they rocked together, drawing their orgasms out to the fullest extent, Hikaru's seed filling and spilling inside of Kaoru's hole.

Watching the twins in throes of passion set off Kyouya, and with a grunt, he came hard, his cock bobbing and his seed splattering against the rock in front of him. His ass clenched around the thick cock that was still tunneling its way inside him. Tamaki soon followed, painting Kyouya's walls with his hot seed, some of it dripping out as he continued to fuck him until he was utterly spent.

Kaoru winced as Hikaru pulled his softening erection out, and he pulled him don next to him, so he could cradle him gently in his arms, Kaoru's head now resting on his twins pale chest.

Kyouya slumped his body back against Tamaki's. He felt sated, and exhausted. Tamaki gingerly pulled is cock out of Kyouya, and quietly went to gather their swimming trunks. The pair dressed, and quietly exited the cave. Luckily, the twins were fast asleep in each other arms, so they wouldn't be noticed.

As they made their way back to where the rest of the Host Club was, Kyouya reached over and took Tamaki's hand in his own.

" I love you," he said, as he looked out toward the ocean. It was sunset, and the beautiful sight fit well with his calm and content mood. Tamaki smiled and stopped walking, pulling his lover back, so they were pressed against each other. He caught the dark-haired males lips in a soft, loving kiss, and it filled Kyouya's heart with happiness, making him smile against the blondes lips.

" I love you," Tamaki murmured after he broke the kiss, and he rested his forehead against his lovers.

_Yes, I think this turned out to be a great trip__**, **_Kyouya thought, as the pair turned to watch the sunset.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it! It took me longer than I expected to finish it, but it's finally done! This is the last story I'm going to write for this little series, so I really hope you enjoyed it! Actually, I'm quite happy with how it ended, although I think the characters are a bit OOC. I'm so sorry if they were! Please remember to review! I crave your opinions! Okay, I'm done ranting….again, I really hope you enjoyed it! Because I really loved writing it!**

**Oh, and one last thing…..I hope you enjoyed it Taylor!**


End file.
